Left Behind
by WasteNoTime
Summary: AU. Blaine is a dog/human hybrid living with Sebastian and his family. His owners grow tired of him and leave him alone in a forest. Luckily for the hybrid, the Hummels are camping nearby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

Here is a little something that popped into my head today. I hope you like it :)

**Warning: violence**

* * *

"Go away, Blaine," Sebastian snaps at him and the hybrid whines but still leaves his best friend alone.

He walks away and curls up on his doggy bed. Sebastian never wants to play anymore. Nowadays he prefers staring at this small version of television which makes a lot of loud noises that Blaine doesn't like. He also locks himself in his bedroom after kicking Blaine out and then makes weird pained noises. Blaine wants to help him but no matter how much he scratches the door, Sebastian suffers alone and doesn't let him in. Blaine tries to cuddle him afterwards when he is finally allowed to go in but he is usually told to go away.

Blaine misses playing with his best friend. They used to go everywhere and do everything together. His favourite game was hide-and-seek. Sebastian would hide and Blaine would try to follow his scent to find him. He always found him.

Now Blaine is usually left alone to mind his own business. The sad truth is that he has no business other than making his best friend happy. At home he has nothing to do. He tried staring at the television but the black screen bored him to no end. He tried staring at various papers that Sebastian and his family liked so much but he didn't see the appeal. He tried what was called cooking but it only resulted in him getting punished – he was forced to sleep outside, chained to his little doggy house.

Outside world was as fascinating as the inside world was boring. For days Blaine would look out of the window as there was nothing better to do. He would feel jealous of the neighbour cat hybrid who liked to sunbathe outside in summer. She was free to walk in the yard without supervision. Blaine was only allowed to go out with a leash.

Sebastian's mother comes in and Blaine looks up. He doesn't like her much. She never cuddles with him.

"Sebastian, take Blaine out for a walk," the woman says.

A walk. Yes. Blaine's tail starts wiggling on its own record. He wants to go outside.

"I'm busy, mom," the boy replies and his tone tells Blaine they aren't going outside. His tail stops moving.

"You should have thought about it when you asked for a pet."

"I was like four years old."

"You knew that hybrids lived for many years. You could have asked for a normal puppy which would have died in ten years or so."

"So you should have gotten me one. It's not like you had to do everything I wanted."

"You are impossible…"

"Mmhmm, I'm busy, mom."

"I didn't think I would need to do this but… either you start taking care of your pet again or I'll have to take him to the vet to put him down."

Blaine doesn't understand the conversation. It's too complicated. He knows phrases like 'go for a walk' or 'come cuddle' but it's not much. The neighbour cat hybrid can even talk like humans but all he can say is his name that sounds like a very strange bark to him. He wonders why he cannot make human sounds but then he sees a fly walking on the floor and forgets all about talking.

The woman leaves and while she walks passed him, the fly flies away. Now even more upset Blaine closes his eyes. Sleep sounds like a good idea.

"Blaine?" his best friend's voice brings him to reality. "Wanna go for a walk?"

A walk? A walk! Is he serious? He looks serious! Very excited Blaine gets on his knees and nods his head.

"Good boy," Sebastian says scratching behind his ears. "Bring me your leash, alright?"

Leash. He knows that word. Looking around the room Blaine notices it on the floor under Sebastian's bed and quickly grabs it. He gives it to the boy so he can put it on him.

The moment they leave the house Blaine can no longer contain himself. He wants to run to smell the flower and bushes but Sebastian keeps him on a short leash so he walks next to him taking in every little detail he sees.

It's a bit chilly outside seeing how he is only wearing those things around his hips that Sebastian wears under other clothes but he doesn't care about the temperature.

The neighbour hybrid looks at him with jealousy this time. He is walking out of his yard after all!

"We'll go to that forest you like so much. Maybe we'll see some squirrels there, huh?" Sebastian talks to him.

He hears 'forest' and then 'squirrels' and he knows what that means – running around chasing those little animals! He had so much fun last time.

Sebastian helps him into the car and they start driving. Those metal cages are weird and Blaine doesn't like them much but it will take him to the squirrels so he patiently sits without whining.

Sebastian starts talking again. "I'm sorry for doing this, buddy," he says. "You see, I have a more interesting life now so I can't take care of you anymore. You take too much time. You want to play and cuddle, and I have to take you out for walks and it's just so… urgh… boring. And time consuming."

Blaine wonders if Sebastian knows that he can't understand.

"Mom wants to put you down but I can't let her do it. It's not your fault I don't have time for you anymore," Sebastian continues without looking at him. "I'll tell her you ran away from me in the forest. You can live there with squirrels. And maybe someone will find you and adopt you, who knows? Still better than dying, huh?"

The car stops and they get out of it. It smells so good! Blaine's ears catch sounds of birds chirping nearby. He wants to catch all of them!

"Wanna play hide-and-seek?" Sebastian asks.

Blaine is conflicted. He wants to go play with birds and squirrels but he loves hide-and-seek. He doesn't know what he wants more.

"Let's play it," the boy says and his fingers are on Blaine's neck.

He hears some rattling and soon the leash falls down. Together with his collar! It's a very rare occasion.

Blaine moves his hands to his neck and scratches everywhere he can reach. It makes Sebastian laugh and Blaine imitates his laughter.

"Come here," Sebastian opens his arms and Blaine immediately falls into them. He licks the boy's neck furiously out of gratitude. "I'll miss you, boy," they part. "This time you hide, I seek."

Blaine looks at him with confusion. The phrase is 'I hide, you seek'.

Sebastian points at him, "you hide," he points at the forest, "I seek," he says covering his eyes. Blaine understands now. An excited smile appears on his face. Sebastian will be following his scent to find him! They have never played like this before and it only makes Blaine more enthusiastic about the game. He will have to hide very well.

Blaine runs into the forest ignoring the uneven surface hurting his bare feet but only makes it passed a few trees when he hears the car door slamming and then the growling drowns the sounds of nature. He takes a few steps back and sees the metal cage leave. The cage left. That means, Sebastian left.

Blaine barks and follows the metal cage but it's too fast. Seconds later he can no longer see it. He tries to follow the scent but it's no use. He can't feel Sebastian and there are too many different smells around for him to recognize the one of the metal monster.

The hybrid stands on the gravel road shifting his feet when one of them gets too sore. He doesn't know what to do. He thinks that maybe Sebastian will come back so he waits. When it gets too painful to stand Blaine moves onto the mossy side where the trees are growing and coils up. He sees a squirrel on the other side of the road but he doesn't care about it anymore.

He wants his best friend back.

He feels tired and soon he falls asleep.

A loud howl wakes him up. Startled Blaine sits up and looks around. It's dark now. He's never been outside when it was dark except for those times when he was forced to sleep in his doggy house. Now he is alone in a forest and the moon is the only source of light. He has never felt so scared before.

Another howl breaks the silence and Blaine is on his feet before he can even think about it. His sensitive ears tell him that the creature or the thing that's making the sound is very close and so he runs into the forest. The creature is seeking, he needs to hide, his instincts tell him.

He can't see where he is running. The moonlight is not bright enough so he bumps into trees and branches more often than he would like to. There are roots and tree stumps everywhere and he falls down on more than one occasion. Every now and then he hears the howl and it makes him run faster even though he feels dead tired already.

He doesn't know how long he's been running but soon his strength leaves him. His pace slows down and not long after that he starts walking instead of running. It's not as fun as chasing animals, not even close.

Blaine leans on a thick tree and listens carefully. He can't hear the howl anymore but he can distinguish a sound that makes him hopeful. He hears human voices somewhere not far away from him. He starts walking towards the sound. The humans could help him find Sebastian and then he would apologise for whatever he did to deserve being left behind.

When he gets closer the humans hear him. Suddenly there is a commotion and he can hear them whispering.

"Heard that? It might be a wolf or a bear," someone says and Blaine feels fear in their voice.

"It's probably just some harmless bird, stupid. All sounds seem louder at night," someone else says.

As Blaine gets closer he can feel more and more fear in those humans' voices. Are they afraid of him? That's silly.

Blaine can see fire and suddenly he feels very cold. He remembers how nice it felt to sleep by the fireplace at home. Maybe these humans will let him do that.

As he enters the campsite the hybrid hears some shouts and covers his ears from fright. Why is everyone screaming? Why are things flying his way and hitting him? Why is someone kicking him?

He constantly whines and barks. They should recognize that he is a hybrid, not a wild animal. And yet, the kicking doesn't stop.

The pain gets too much and Blaine loses himself in it.

Next time he wakes up it's not from a scary creature making loud noises, it's from a wonderful smell. For a moment Blaine thinks he is back home and Sebastian's mother is making those long meat things that they call 'sausages'. Blaine is not allowed to have human food, he never had it, but it still makes his mouth water.

The hybrid opens his eyes and tries to move towards the smell. He immediately regrets it. His body is hurting everywhere. One of his eyes can't properly open and it hurts as well so he closes it. With one eye open he inspects his body. He has never seen himself so blue or purple or any other colour. He has had a few bruises here and there when he bumped into some furniture due to his enthusiasm but never like this. He simply doesn't understand why those humans wanted to change his skin colour and why they chose such a painful way.

Blaine's stomach growls and he jumps at the sound. He almost laughs from relief when he realises it's him making noises.

The smell of sausages is becoming stronger and stronger with every passing second and Blaine contemplates his options. He could ignore the pain and go to beg for food or he could ignore the pain and go steal it if possible. There is no option of staying where he is because no matter how afraid he is his instincts are telling him that he needs food and water to survive. So he gets on his feet and starts walking towards where the smell is coming from, trying to be silent this time.

He can almost taste the sausage.

Blaine knows he is getting closer to humans but from the smell and the voices he knows they aren't the same that hurt him. He is just hoping they are nicer than the ones from the previous night.

The hybrid gets as close as he can and takes in the campsite. There is one big tent there and a campfire. He can't see any humans, the only living creature is a male cat hybrid sitting by the fire. He is holding several sausages over the fire. They look so beautiful that Blaine is transfixed by the little drops of oil falling into the fire.

Soon the hybrid puts the sausages away. "I can smell you, dog," he says angrily looking at his hiding spot.

Blaine starts to whimper and the sound catches the other hybrid's ears. His eyes suddenly become gentler.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he says softly. "Come here, I'll give you a sausage," he says waving the meat in front of him.

The offer is so tempting and the stranger's face is friendly now so Blaine leaves the tree he has been hiding behind and slowly walks towards the hybrid. Upon seeing Blaine his eyes turn sad and the dog hybrid feels the need to cuddle his sadness away.

"Please, sit down," the hybrid speaks again and pats at the spot next to him. Blaine gingerly sits where directed and his uninjured eye goes straight to the sausage again. "Are you hungry?" he asks but gets no answer. "Can't you speak?"

Blaine barks at the hybrid. He has promised him a sausage then why isn't he giving it to him?

"Alright…" is the response Blaine gets and soon he is handed a long thick sausage. "Careful, it's hot."

Blaine can feel that it's too hot so he tries to blow at it the way he had seen Sebastian and his family do. Unfortunately, his mouth doesn't cooperate with him.

"Let me," the hybrid says extending his arm and Blaine growls at him. "Fine, sorry for wanting to help you."

It takes time and Blaine's tongue hurts afterwards but finally he manages to eat the sausage. His tummy feels much better now.

"Did you like it?"

Blaine understands the question but he doesn't know how to answer. It smelled good and filled his tummy but it was hot and he couldn't taste it properly. The question is left unanswered.

"Um, what is your name?" the hybrid tries again, this time slowly, the way Sebastian used to talk to him when he wanted him to understand something.

Finally, a question he can answer. "B-bl-aine," he barks out proudly. He likes his name.

"Kurt," the hybrid says, pointing at himself. "Do you have a family?" Blaine only stares at him. "Are you alone?" Nothing.

Kurt reaches out and scratches behind his ear. Saturated and warmed up by the fire Blaine leans into the touch. "You must be alone. No collar, all bruised and dirty, unable to talk… poor thing, how did you survive?"

Blaine doesn't understand the question. Suddenly he feels embarrassed – why can so many hybrids understand humans and speak while he can't? He doesn't think he is stupid, he learns new games exceptionally quickly.

Kurt starts picking small branches and grass out of his hair with his free hand. Blaine didn't realise there were so many things in his hair.

"Got more dry wood," someone else says and it scares Blaine so much he wraps his arms around Kurt and presses his head just below his chin.

"Dad, you startled Blaine," Kurt scolds the man. When he peeks Blaine can see it's a human. "It's alright, Blaine, no need to be scared," Kurt says softly and Blaine feels Kurt's hand playing with his hair. It's comforting.

"Who is this?" the man asks.

"It's Blaine, he came to our campsite, I think the smell led him," Kurt explains. Blaine stops listening because he can't understand anyway. He focuses on the feeling of Kurt grooming him. "Poor thing, all bruised…"

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He can't speak… Must have lived away from civilisation for a very long time."

"I don't think so… His boxer briefs look new and there is a mark of collar still fresh on his neck. I think he has been out here for a few days tops."

"Then why is he not talking? He only _barked_ his name… And he didn't know how to blow at hot food."

"His owners must have neglected him pretty badly. That's the only explanation."

"They were probably abusive and he ran away."

"That's possible…"

"Dad…"

"Let me guess, you want to keep him?"

"Hear me out before you say no! He needs a home and there is enough space in our house. He already likes me. I promise to take care of him. I will help him to catch up with everything he missed out on. He will be speaking in no time."

"I thought you hated dogs and dog hybrids?"

"I do because they are annoying but not Blaine. Look how adorable he is. Please, I'm sure he won't cause any trouble."

"Kurt–"

"I'll clean after him if he breaks anything, I promise. We can't just leave him here!"

"And I wasn't planning to. I was about to suggest we take him home and look over missing hybrid posters or post one ourselves."

"But his owners abused him!"

"We don't know for sure, Kurt. I only know that we can't leave him here. And we can definitely give him a temporary home."

"Thanks, dad, you are the best!"

"I know. Let's pack things up and go home. We need to start treating Blaine's bruises as soon as we can."

"Blaine," Kurt calls out and Blaine looks up at him. "We are going to your new home."

'Home' always meant Sebastian's house but for some reason Blaine doesn't think Kurt is taking him to his former best friend. And Blaine doesn't mind it at all.

* * *

AN: Did you enjoy reading this story?

It's a one-shot right now but depending on the response I get I might make it into a multi-chapter... We'll see how it goes :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Since you asked so nicely this is now a multi-chapter in progress. I hope you like it!

To clear things up: Kurt is a cat/human hybrid. He looks like a human but has some cat traits like ears, tail, and whiskers. Blaine who is a dog/human hybrid has some dog features like ears and tail.

* * *

The human starts packing things up around the campsite and Blaine watches him curiously. The man seems to have problems with the tent and Kurt goes to help him. Suddenly Blaine feels very lonely. He watches as that little family struggles to pack the tent while laughing. He doesn't understand why they are laughing. That one time he went camping with Sebastian's family everyone was yelling at each other and he was tied to a tree by a leash 'for his own safety'.

Soon Kurt comes back and sits next to him again. "Sorry, my dad is useless with camping gear," he says laughing.

"I heard that," the man says angrily and Blaine cowers. Here it goes, yelling.

"Because I said it out loud," Kurt sticks his tongue at the human and yet again laughs, his whiskers shaking slightly. His dad laughs too. Blaine is confused. "You know what, I will go find some clothes for you, okay? Mornings are getting colder and colder with each day so you can't be walking in nothing but boxer briefs," he starts talking to the dog hybrid and moments later leaves again.

Why is everyone leaving Blaine?

As soon as the hybrid starts wondering what he has done wrong so nobody wants to be friends with him anymore, Kurt comes back. He is carrying some clothes and Blaine frowns when they are extended to him. He doesn't understand what Kurt wants from him.

"Do you want to put these on? This is the clean change I brought just in case," the cat hybrid says. "It will keep you nice and warm."

"You think he understands?" the man asks and comes closer.

Blaine starts freaking out inwardly. He doesn't know how he is supposed to act. What if he does something wrong and they leave him in the forest or beat him up?

"Blaine, please, lift your hands up," Kurt says and when the dog hybrid doesn't make a move Kurt's dad takes his wrists gently and tugs them up. Blaine starts whining uncontrollably. He is scared and his body is aching.

Suddenly his arms are put into something, his head is pushed through some hole, and before he knows it the soft material is covering his body. The man releases his wrists and Blaine lowers his arms inspecting what has just happened to his body. There is something on it. Or he is _in_ something. It's such a weird sensation and Blaine releases an excited bark when he realises that it feels good. He feels himself getting warmer and every little move makes the material massage his skin.

"I take it he likes his new hoodie," the human says and Blaine barks again. He understands the word 'hoodie' – it's something Sebastian likes wearing. Which means… it must be clothes! For the first time in his life he is wearing clothes!

"How about the sweatpants?" Kurt asks to get Blaine's attention. "Lift your legs for me?"

Blaine doesn't understand so he doesn't move but this time when the man takes a hold of his right leg and raises it up a little he doesn't struggle. He patiently waits while Kurt puts his leg through some hole in the pants, then his other leg, and also when he is told to stand up and the same material is pulled up to cover him up to his belly button.

Blaine touches all over his clothes and yelps when his hand slips into something. He takes it out but then puts it back in gingerly. He can't get in deep, only to his wrist but it radiates warmth so Blaine keeps his hand there. He can't believe his luck when he finds the same 'hand cave' on the other side.

His tail is wagging and it catches the others' attention. "Look how happy he is," the human says. "Think he would be okay with some shoes as well?"

After those words Kurt disappears for a bit and comes back this those things that people put their feet into. Both Kurt and his dad (still confusing how a human can be a father to a cat hybrid but Blaine's mind doesn't linger for long at that fact) are wearing them so Blaine is wondering why they need another pair. His eyes widen when Kurt squats in front of him and it hits him – those are for _his_ feet! He was not only allowed a hoodie and pants with 'hand caves', he was also getting those feet thingies that the man just called shoes. Maybe it was his birthday. Sebastian always got stuff during what he called a birthday.

His feet are placed into the shoes and secured with laces to make sure they stay where they should be. With some words of encouragement coming from Kurt and the human, Blaine takes a few tentative steps. His feet feel restricted but for once walking doesn't hurt. There is a gentle bounce when he is walking but he doesn't feel branches or rocks anymore, just a flat surface of the shoes. He can't believe he is allowed such luxury.

Kurt helps him sit down again and the man leaves. Blaine takes in his own appearance. Everything except his head is covered in clothes. As if reading his mind Kurt throws the hood over his head. Now he is all covered in warm clothes. It's the best day of his life.

"My dad will bring you something cold to put on your eye, it should help with the swelling," Kurt says watching his face intently and Blaine wonders if his face is dirty.

Sebastian's father always yelled at him if he got his face dirty. And Blaine always did because whenever he was around he wasn't allowed to use his hands for eating. _Dogs eat with their snouts only_, he always said. Dog hybrids didn't have a snout like real dogs but eventually he accepted that he was to eat straight from his bowl when the man was around.

Blaine's memories were interrupted by the human who returned with a colourful bag. "Brought a bag of frozen veggies. It should help until we get him to the doctor," the man says and soon the bag is on Blaine's face.

It's cold and wet but it helps with the pain so the dog hybrid relaxes and allows himself to enjoy the feeling. Kurt takes over the bag and the man walks away again.

"Dad is finishing up with packing things up and soon we'll be ready to go."

Kurt talks to him so much. Blaine is not used to that. Mostly only commands would be thrown his way and from time to time some praises or scolding. Now, even though Blaine doesn't know the meaning of the words Kurt is using, he can feel that it's neither commands nor praises, nor chiding. He is just… chatting. A strange thought crosses his mind – Kurt is treating him as if he was more of a human than a dog. He doesn't know how he should feel about it but he likes the other hybrid's voice so he just sits there enjoying the sound.

Soon they are interrupted by the not-so-soft voice of the man and not long after Blaine finds himself in the back of the metal cage. It's not as nice as Sebastian's but the hybrid doesn't mind; he doesn't like them no matter what they look like.

Kurt sits in the back with him, leaving the front seat empty. Blaine wonders if Kurt always drives in the back or if he noticed his uneasiness and decided to keep him company. The cat hybrid has been so kind to him that he wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

"It's a two hour long trip so you can take a nap if you want," Kurt suggests when they start driving.

Sleeping sounds like something he would enjoy a lot so Blaine lowers his head on Kurt's shoulder, gives his neck a few licks, and slowly dozes off.

He wakes up when the cars stops somewhere. He feels disorientated for a moment until he smells Kurt and relaxes. Memories come back one by one and he knows he is safe where he is now. Kurt notices he is awake and smiles at him. Blaine smiles back.

They all get out of the car and walk to some building. That's where Blaine tenses up because it looks like…

"… a hybrid clinic," Kurt finishes the sentence that the dog hybrid has not paid the attention to.

He doesn't want to go there, he hates clinics. The doctors are always very rough. They get him naked, make his asshole slick, and stick some long glass thingy inside for a couple of minutes. They put thin metal things in his arms that sting like hell. They put a ball in his mouth and lock it so he can't bite even though he never bites anyone. They don't care when he yelps in pain or whines in fear.

Blaine doesn't realise he is crying until he is pulled into the clinic and Kurt wipes his tears away. "Shh, it's okay, no need to be scared, it will be okay," he says softly but Blaine can't stop crying. "I'll bring some tissues from the bathroom, be right back," he says and Blaine is left with the human only.

"I'll go talk to the receptionist, Blaine, I'll be over there," the man says and walks away leaving a miserable Blaine to sit by himself.

Blaine remembers how Sebastian's mother would go talk to the lady behind the counter and then not long after he would be tortured. Kurt's dad is probably discussing how to hurt Blaine. The hybrid starts shaking with sobs.

"Hey there," he hears a female voice and sees a woman approach. "What got you so upset?" she asks sitting in front of him. He doesn't answer. "Oh your eye must hurt… Are you afraid of your appointment with the doctor? My son Finn doesn't like them much either. I have to bribe him with video games."

"He can't speak," the man comes back and sits down next to Blaine.

The woman looks up at him. "Excuse me?"

"He can't understand human language and he can't speak," the man says.

The lady's mood changes from friendly to hostile in mere seconds. "How could you do something like this to this poor boy? You think just because he is part dog he doesn't have the right to be treated like human? Let me tell you, I know many hybrids who are smarter than most people are. If it wasn't for disgusting people like you, hybrids could do great things for our society."

"Listen–" the man begins but the woman doesn't let him finish.

"No, you listen. If you wanted something you could treat like a dog you should have gotten yourself a dog, not a hybrid. Are you hitting him too?" she asks pointing at Blaine's eyes.

The hybrid stops crying, he just winces at the angry voice and looks up hopefully at Kurt who is coming back. "What's going on, dad?" he asks and sits down.

Blaine immediately moves closer to him, feeling the need to have the hybrid's strong protective arms around him. He might have brought Blaine to the clinic but the dog hybrid trusts him to defend him from the lady.

Kurt wraps one arm around Blaine's shaky body and starts wiping his face clean of tears, careful not to hurt his sensitive skin around the injured eye.

"Dad?" the woman asks confused, her anger subsiding a little.

"As I was about to tell you before you interrupted," the man says, "we have found Blaine in a forest this morning. He was wearing nothing but boxer briefs and was all bruised. My son Kurt tried talking to him but he could only bark his name apparently."

"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry," the woman says. "Geez, I'm so stupid…"

"You seem very passionate about hybrid rights," the man says. "I don't like being yelled at but I forgive you since I hate hybrid abusers as well. Blaine here didn't do anything to deserve such life."

The woman nods. "Believe me, I know. I see so many abused hybrids at work. Poor things are helpless against their owners."

"Exactly. And the world is not much more accepting either. I fought hard for Kurt to be allowed to attend school but when the last year ended I pulled him out due to bullying. He is starting a new school after the summer holiday. Hopefully it will be better there for him."

"Mr. Hummel? The doctor is ready to see you," the receptionist says and when Kurt and his dad stand up Blaine remembers why they are there. Kurt's gentle hands have distracted him from his thoughts up until now. As he walks into the examination room all trembling, he can feel the tears coming back.

"Good morning, Burt," the male doctor says smiling widely. Blaine wonders what he is going to do to him. "Kurt, long time not see. Been healthy recently?"

"Yes, doctor Martinez," Kurt says proudly. "Taking my vitamins daily."

"Very well done, Kurt," the doctor says and then looks at Blaine. "And who do we have here?"

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand hard and tries to hide behind him.

"It's Blaine," Kurt says. "We found him in a forest this morning."

"Hello there, Blaine," the doctor says. "How are you feeling today?"

"He doesn't know human language, doc," Kurt's dad informs him. Blaine wishes they would just begin the examination so he wouldn't have to suffer the waiting. "Could you examine his injuries and maybe run some tests to see if he needs any medication?"

The doctor nods. "Of course. Do you think he might have any broken bones?"

Kurt's dad is the one to respond. "Doesn't seem so. He doesn't have any swellings expect for his eye and he moves just fine, I think only his bruises are preventing him from walking properly. But I might be wrong," he says.

"Alright, let's start then," the doctor says and looks directly at Blaine again. "Blaine, can you be a good boy for me and sit on the examination table?"

Never letting go of Kurt's hand Blaine sits on the table whimpering silently.

"I need to expose his upper body to see the bruises," the doctor says and Kurt moves to remove Blaine's clothes. The dog hybrid whines but doesn't struggle. He is soon shirtless.

"Don't worry, we will give you your hoodie back when this is over," Kurt tries to assure him.

"Perfect, thank you, guys," the doctor says and puts a pair of medical gloves on. "Let me see your face first…"

And so the examination begins. Blaine is close to tears yet again as the doctor touches his face and soon moves to his chest. When his tears start running down his cheeks, Kurt's dad walks up to him and takes his other hand, awkwardly patting it. He doesn't know if it is from the support he is getting or because the doctor is gentle but soon his tears stop. He knows that much worse is yet to come but at that moment he feels a little better. If his new friends hold his hands through everything maybe he will make it out of there alright.

"I have good news," the doctor finally retreats. "Internally everything seems in order. I don't see any signs of internal bleeding so luckily we will only have the bruises to take care of. I'll prescribe you this great ointment, it heals bruises very quickly."

"That's great, thanks, doc," Kurt's dad says. "Can you run an ordinary examination as well? Wanna be sure we don't need anything else."

The doctor nods and puts something in his ears. There is a long weird tube with something hanging from it. Blaine has never seen it before. He squeezes his friends' hands as the doctor approaches, rubbing the metal bit of the snake-like thing.

"Shouldn't be cold now," the doctor says and Blaine watches with wide eyes as the thing is coming closer and closer to him and finally touches his chest. He tenses up but quickly relaxes when he realises that it doesn't hurt. "Calm down, Blaine, I won't hurt you, nothing to be scared of," the doctor speaks softly. "Just need to listen to your heart and lungs."

The doctor places the metal thing all over his chest and then moves to his back. "His lungs are perfectly fine but his heart–"

"What's wrong with his heart?" Kurt asks worriedly.

"It's beating like crazy so I can't tell much," the doctor says. "But, the beating seems strong so I think there are no problems with it. He is just scared."

"You are doing very well, Blaine, good boy," Kurt praises him and Blaine smiles at him. Kurt thinks he is a good boy!

"Now, let's take your body temperature, Blaine," the doctor says and Blaine's breathing hitches. He hates it. He doesn't want to have that slick thing in his ass, the same ass that clenches even at the thought about it. "Open your mouth," the doctor says holding something in front of his mouth.

Blaine doesn't do anything so the doctor pushes his bottom lip down and the dog hybrid opens his mouth. Some long plastic thing is placed under his tongue and the doctor makes him close his lips. Blaine squints his eyes and looks at the thing in his mouth. Nobody forces him to get naked and there is nothing in his ass. He already loves this doctor.

"Why does he look so amazed by a simple thermometer?" Kurt asks. "He must have gone to examinations before. He understood where we were going when he saw the clinic."

"Yeah and freaked out," his dad points out. "He must have some bad memories about clinics."

"From what I've seen and heard from you, Blaine has been treated like a dog his whole life," the doctor says. "And the only way to take dogs' body temperature is–"

"Oh, okay, I get it," Kurt stops him, his cheeks reddening a little.

At that time the thing in his mouth beeps and makes Blaine jump a little. The doctor takes it out and takes a short look. "It's a bit higher than it should be but I don't think it's something that needs treatment. Must be his body's reaction to the bruising," the doctor says and moves to his table to bring something. This time Blaine recognizes it and releases the hands he's been holding, now making tight fists, protecting his fingertips where he knows this device would cut.

"Last thing, I need to run a blood test," the doctor says and sees fear in Blaine's eyes. "If you can sit patiently through this I will give you a treat," he says pointing at the cookie jar on his table.

When Blaine doesn't react the doctor's face falls a little. "He probably doesn't understand what that means," Kurt says. "He does understand some phrases and acknowledges them. Maybe he wasn't given treats by his owners so he doesn't know he should be excited about them?"

"It's possible," the doctor agrees. "If we showed him… um… Kurt, how would you feel about me taking your blood sample?"

"What are you trying to achieve here, doc?" Kurt's dad asks suspicious.

"I think that taking Kurt's blood sample and giving him a cookie would show Blaine that he would get a reward for behaving," the doctor explains.

"That's a good idea," Kurt nods. "Can we do that, dad?"

The man nods and Blaine watches as the doctor takes his little weapon and approaches them. He puts his hands in the 'hand caves' and growls at the doctor. Can't he see that Blaine doesn't want this?

He is surprised when Kurt extends his hand and the doctor takes it, not paying attention at Blaine. He watches as the doctor cleans the hybrid's finger, places the weapon on his fingers, and moments later there is blood coming out of it. Kurt doesn't show any discomfort as the doctor takes some samples and puts a bandage on the bleeding finger. What surprises Blaine even more, the doctor opens the cookie jar and extends it to Kurt. The hybrid takes one and then takes a bite.

It smells so good and Blaine can't help but look at Kurt with envy. He always liked the smell of cookies. He is wondering if he would be allowed to have one if he acted as bravely as Kurt.

"Blaine, can you give me your finger, please?" the doctor asks him and Blaine contemplates his choices.

He can obey and maybe he will get a cookie or he can stay stubborn and he will be manhandled and forced to endure the pain anyway except with no chance of getting the reward. He releases his fists and extends his left hand for the doctor. Kurt immediately grabs his right hand.

"Well done, thank you, Blaine," the doctor says cleaning up one of his fingers.

The dog hybrid closes his eyes, he doesn't want to see the procedure. The doctor pinches his finger a lot. Blaine doesn't understand why he is taking so much time so he opens his eyes to see what's going on. When he sees his finger he can't believe it's real – there is a little bit of blood but the doctor wipes it away and puts a bandage on it.

"All done, you did very well, Blaine," the doctor praises him. How can it be done if he didn't feel the pain? The hybrid doesn't care about the answer, all he cares about is the cookie jar that is now in front of him. "You deserve a treat after being such a good boy."

Blaine looks inside the jar like a pirate looks inside the biggest treasure chest. Kurt lets go of his hand and Blaine gingerly pulls one cookie out of the jar. He inhales deeply, enjoying the smell. He is about to take a bite when he realises it might be a selfish thing to do. So he carefully breaks it into four pieces and offers them to the others.

"No, Blaine, it's all yours," Kurt's dad says, shaking his head. When Blaine doesn't pull his hand back, he takes one piece, smiling at him. "Thank you, Blaine."

Kurt and the doctor each take a piece and thank him. Blaine notices they have left him the biggest piece. He puts it into his mouth and keeps it there until it becomes moist from saliva and then chews it. His mouth fills with sweetness he has never experienced before. He wonders if the doctor will want another blood sample.

"Okay, I have the blood test results," the doctor says. "His owners must have neglected him mentally but physically they took care of him. Also, I can see that he has been given medication to stop his sexual urges. Some owners do that to prevent awkwardness of their pets masturbating or for whatever other reasons."

"He's been neutered?" Kurt's dad asks.

The doctor shakes his head. "I haven't seen his genitalia so I can't tell you for sure but I assume, since he's been given temporary medication, neutering hasn't been performed on him. The medicine stops hybrids from getting aroused for three to four months."

"Alright… anything else we should know about?"

"No, I'll just give you a prescription for that ointment," the doctor says and removes his gloves sitting down.

"Doctor Martinez?" Kurt speaks up, "what should we do with Blaine? I mean, if we can't find his owners how to we get him better… mentally?"

"First of all," the doctor says while writing something, "I hope his owners are not looking for him because I wouldn't want him to go back to them. Secondly, I highly suggest a hybrid therapist. You could of course try to teach him that he is not an animal and with time he could even learn English if you work on it but in a case like his I think a specialist in this field is required. I could give you a card of my friend who's worked with abused hybrids for over twenty years now."

"I'll take that card," Kurt's dad says, "in case we don't find his owners. If he is to stay with us, I'll make sure he is taken care of."

"Very well," the doctor says and gives him some papers.

Kurt helps Blaine back into his hoodie and they leave the clinic. On their way to the car Kurt's dad stops. Both hybrids look back at him.

"I think you both deserve ice-cream," he says with a smile.

Kurt gets all excited and while Blaine doesn't understand what's going on, he feels excitement bubbling inside him as well.

* * *

**AN: Which flavour ice-cream should Blaine get?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, wonderful readers!

I'm back with a short update because I realised I probably won't be able to write for a week or so. And I actually prefer 2-3k chapters so that's what you should expect in this story too.

I was planning to keep this chapter angst free but my hand slipped... whoops

Lastly, strawberry won. A perfect choice for our Blainey.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The trio walk down the street and when Kurt opens the door for his dad and Blaine, the dog hybrid can't believe he is actually allowed to go in. He recognizes the shop as a place where Sebastian would go with his friends always leaving him outside to wait. He would look through the window to see them laughing and eating something but he never even gotten to smell it. Now, however, he is following the human inside in tentative steps while Kurt walks behind him. The more time Blaine spends with this family, the more it feels like a dream. He misses Sebastian but not the way he was treated.

The air inside smells like happiness, it's the best way for Blaine to describe it since he doesn't know many smart words. The colours inside are so bright that it almost hurts his eyes but at the same time it's very pretty. Sebastian's house was the exact opposite.

They stand behind some people and Kurt encourages him to look at the glassy… thing? Behind it there are many boxes with different fillings in them. There are many colours and they have pictures of fruits or other stuff stuck inside them but it doesn't help Blaine to understand what he is supposed to do. He looks at people in front of them. They speak and are handed some of those fillings. The hybrid gets nervous. Are they expecting him to speak? He can't. He bites his bottom lip sadly, realising that after all he won't be getting to eat the happiness food. Well, at least he got to see what it looks like inside.

Blaine stops looking at the food and instead focuses on his surroundings. It helps him to distract himself. Next to him Kurt starts speaking.

"Hi, Mercedes," he says to the human girl behind the counter.

"Hey Kurt, Mr. H," the girl says and finally Blaine learns the human's name, "how are you?"

"Good, good," Kurt responds. "What have you been up to this summer?"

"I don't know, nothing special really, just keeping myself busy, that's it," she shrugs. "So, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have two scoops of blueberry ice-cream in a cone, then a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of tiramisu for my dad, also in a cone, and for Blaine," Kurt says and looks at the hybrid, "um, Blaine, what do you want?" he asks motioning at the selection.

Blaine stares at him, trying to portray with his eyes that no matter how much he wants to taste the happiness he cannot speak. He feels useless.

"Point," Kurt encourages him with a smile, showing what he wants Blaine to do. Blaine points at a general direction. "Ah, 'Cedes, what would to recommend to someone who has never had ice-cream before?"

The girl gapes at him in disbelief. "Never? Like ever?" she looks at Blaine with wide eyes. "Boy, you've been missing out your whole life."

"Maybe chocolate or vanilla would be the best choice? Most people like it," Mr. H suggests but the girl isn't listening.

"Hey, blonde, cover for me," she says to her colleague and steps away from the register. She grabs several small plastic spoons and scoops a bit of the filling from one of the boxes. "Chocolate mint," she says giving Kurt the spoon.

The hybrid takes it carefully and places it in front of Blaine's face. "Open your mouth," he says and Blaine remembers what the doctor wanted him to do when he said that earlier.

The dog hybrid opens his mouth and soon there is something cold and sweet in his mouth. It melts quickly and Blaine tries to chew it before it's all gone. There are some hard pieces that release another flavour when he bites them and he tries to get most of it out to beat the cooling taste of the green stuff. He isn't sure if he likes it.

"Mango," Mercedes announces and another spoon is offered to Blaine.

He takes it in his mouth and frowns. It tastes like medicine he was once forced to take.

"Try coconut," the girl says after looking at the selection in front of her. "It's quite popular here."

Blaine tries it. It's sweet. So sweet that he thinks his all brains have turned into sugar. He can also feel some hard things inside but when he bites them nothing happens. He doesn't like this coconut stuff.

"I myself love lemon or lime ice-cream but it's not for amateurs," the girl says tapping her fingers on the counter. "Alright, I'll go with Mr. H's suggestion. He doesn't look like a chocolate person so here is vanilla."

Soon Blaine's mouth fills with a sweet taste but this time it's not so intense. It's soft and pleasurable. The hybrid savours it in his mouth until he can no longer do it and swallows it. A smile appears on his face. He likes this vanilla.

"Vanilla it is," Mr. H says excitedly but Mercedes' calculating stare makes him question his statement. "What is it?"

"I think he can smile wider…" she says and scoops some pink 'ice-cream' as they have been calling it. Blaine still prefers 'happiness food'. "Last try – strawberry."

He tries it and he loves it. It tastes like summer and since he loves summer, he loves strawberries apparently. It's sweet but also has a hint of sourness and the colour is so beautiful that he never wants to eat anything else again.

"I think we have a winner," Mercedes says upon seeing his eyes lighting up. "Two scoops of strawberry ice-cream in a cone? Sprinkles on the house."

It takes several minutes and finally they are walking again with their big cones of ice-cream in hands. There are little colourful candies on Blaine's and the hybrid wonders why neither Kurt nor Mr. H has them. Maybe it's something only dogs can eat, he thinks and doesn't linger on these thoughts for much longer. He follows his companions to the table and before he knows it someone shoves him and moments later he is lying on the floor. His ice-cream ends up on the floor as well, right in front of him.

Someone is saying something and there is a light commotion but Blaine isn't listening. All he cares about is his happiness food that is not-so-happily melting on the dirty floor. Suddenly reminded of his place in this world Blaine drags his aching body forward until he can reach his cone and takes a bite of the cold goodness.

"Ew, no, Blaine, don't do that," he hears Kurt's voice and blushes at the sound of disgust in the other hybrid's voice. "Come on, stand up."

Blaine follows this simple command and stands up, sadly eyeing the food on the ground. He can still taste those tiny candies that he managed to get into his mouth before Kurt stopped him.

"I'm really sorry, are you okay?" an elderly man says to him. "I didn't see you, please, accept my apologies and a replacement of your ice-cream," he says and quickly walks to the counter.

A girl with an apron rushes towards them with a bucket and a cloth. "Please, go take a seat and I'll take care of the mess," she says and Mr. H walks away. Blaine only moves when Kurt takes his hand and pulls him towards the table. Before he goes away, the dog hybrid takes the last long look at his happiness food that is now in a dirty bucket.

Kurt offers him a bite of his ice-cream and it's nice but it's not the pretty pink stuff he has chosen for himself. He doesn't taste Mr. H's because it doesn't look pretty. He just sits there trying hard not to look at either of his companions enjoying their food and he definitely doesn't look at the girl who has the strawberry filling. His tail wraps itself around his waist as it always does when he is upset and Blaine pets it to make himself feel better.

"Here you go, boy," the elderly man comes back and before Blaine comprehends that he is speaking to him there is a huge ice-cream cone in front of him that is holding three scoops of the delicious pink heaven. They are also topped with tiny candies. Careful not to drop it Blaine takes a hold of the cone. "An extra scoop to thank you for not getting angry at me. Teenagers these days tend to get offended over such silly situations."

"I don't think Blaine is capable of getting angry," Kurt laughs.

"Thanks for buying the ice-cream for him, he was getting rather upset," Mr. H speaks then. "I would have bought him another cone myself anyway. He kinda has those eyes that you can't say no to."

The man nods laughing. "Some kids really do. Okay, gentlemen, it's time for me to go back to my beautiful wife. Have a lovely day," and with that he walks away.

Blaine looks at his ice-cream in awe. He doesn't know what to do, there is so much of it, it probably won't fit all inside of him. But he is truly ready to test the capacity of his stomach. First he offers a bite for Kurt and Mr. H but when they both decline the hybrid closes his eyes and takes a huge bite, probably half the scoop. It's a mistake, he realises when his teeth start freezing and his tongue slowly loses the feeling. He starts chewing quickly so he can finally swallow and take a breath. In the meantime, the others laugh watching him. Blaine doesn't find it funny.

It takes a while but somehow Blaine manages to swallow the pink stuff and exhales in relief. He brings the cone closer to his mouth and this time takes the smallest piece possible, barely scratching the surface. That brings him another problem – he can't feel the taste at all.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt says and the dog hybrid looks up at him.

He watches as Kurt slowly takes a bite of his ice-cream and shows him what he has in his mouth. He then proceeds eating it with a smile and Blaine realises that such size must be perfect. He copies Kurt and indeed ends up with an amount of the happiness food that actually makes him happy. He doesn't even realise that his tail starts wiggling in excitement.

"He catches up with everything very quickly," he hears Mr. H say but doesn't listen to him, his ice-cream is much more important. "If he hadn't been neglected he would probably be doing pretty well at school right now."

"That's why we can't give him back even if someone is looking for him. He would be much happier with us, don't you think?" Kurt argues.

"I agree but we are still going to look for his owners," Mr. H says sternly. "Even if only to let them know that Blaine is safe and not wandering the streets."

"There is still a possibility that they are not looking him," Kurt says. "But, if in the end we will have to send him away, at least we gave him some nice memories."

The two of them keep chatting but Blaine is too focused on how full he is. Two and a half of scoops later he feels his stomach protesting but he doesn't mind it. He has no idea if he will ever get to eat such delicious food so he doesn't intend on throwing anything away. And even if he is full it is all forgotten when he takes a bite of the crunchy cone. He didn't know it was edible but when he saw Kurt eating his, he had to try it too. He doesn't regret doing so. The crunchy cone plus the strawberry ice-cream with the small candies make a perfect mix. He feels sorry for everyone who has never experienced such pleasure.

When they are done eating they stand up and walk towards the entrance. Blaine notices the elderly man smiling at him. Without another thought the hybrid walks up to him and bends down to hug him. The man laughs and pats his back. Blaine gives him a smile and follows his friends outside. They go back to the metal cage and get in.

"Alright, finally going home," Kurt says when his dad makes the monster roar.

Last time Kurt said that they ended up going to the doctor. Blaine wonders where they are going to end up next. Hopefully somewhere nice, he thinks rubbing his belly.

* * *

**AN: Blaine's hugs for everyone who reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello!

So glad to see so many of you reading my story. It makes me very very happy. I'm sorry for not making time to respond to reviews, I appreciate them so much but I've been very ungrateful to all of you who shared their thoughts with me. I promise to do better from now on and start talking to you :) Please, forgive me.

As for this chapter, it's nothing like what I planned to write. Well, first 400 words or so were from my story outline and then boom - Blaine wet himself and changed all my plans... So yeah, consider yourself warned.

**Warning**: a rather detailed description of Blaine wetting himself

By the way, if this is my first story you are reading you should be aware that I love angst and cliffhangers. Also if you like my writing you can check out my LiveJournal blog where I post some stories that won't be posted here. You can find me here: lu - wastenotime . livejournal . com (no spaces)

That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy!

* * *

They end up going to Kurt's house for real this time. It's cosy and smells nice. There are carpets in every room Blaine has seen so he won't need to sit on cold hard floor and he feels happy about that. It's always difficult for him to sit still when his butt or knees get sore.

Mr. H and Kurt talk about something and afterwards the cat hybrid takes him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Please, sit down," Kurt says as he grabs something from the table and sits down on his bed. Without thinking Blaine falls onto his knees and sits back on his heels. "Um… you can sit on the bed, you know?" Kurt suggests patting the bed.

Blaine looks at him with suspicion. He has never been allowed on the human furniture. Of course, it's Kurt's – hybrid's – furniture but it still looks the same. Maybe it's a trick. Blaine remembers one of Sebastian's friends telling him he can sit on a chair with them and he ended up getting punished for acting disrespectfully to humans. On the other hand, he trusts Kurt so he gingerly gets up and sits on the edge, eyeing him carefully. His body hurts in this position but he doesn't move.

Kurt seems to be reading his mind. "Don't you think it would be more comfortable for you to lie down?" he asks and when Blaine doesn't show any signs of comprehension he imitates what he wants the other hybrid to do.

Finally it dawns to Blaine that he is allowed not only to sit on the bed but also to lie on it and he lies back so that his head is on the pillow. It's so comfy. The human bed is much softer and much more comfortable than his doggie bed. He feels all his muscles relax and yawns. He's been sleeping a lot but he blames it on a long scary night.

"My dad told me to look for some missing hybrid posters online to see if anyone is looking for you but I won't," Kurt's muffled voice reaches him in his sleepy state. "Don't tell him, okay? It's our secret."

It's the last thing he hears before falling asleep. His sleep is restless. He dreams of Sebastian leashing him on a tree in the forest and letting people beat him. Kurt is one of them. His subconsciousness provides images of people's feet by his face while he eats off the floor and the belt Sebastian's father used for his punishments. He whimpers in his sleep as the blow hits his stomach. With a yelp Blaine wakes up.

He looks around and realises that Sebastian's father is nowhere to be seen. When he notices he is lying on a human bed he remembers where he is. It's Kurt's room, Kurt's bed. Trying to keep his breathing even Blaine rubs his belly where the imaginary belt smacked him. In reality it hurts as well and the hybrid frowns. It shouldn't hurt if it was just a dream. Unless, Kurt or Mr. H really beat him while he was asleep?

Blaine tries to sit up and the pain just gets stronger. He looks down to see his belly pushed out a little and only then recognizes what's going on – his bladder is painfully full. He shifts a little trying to lessen the pressure but nothing helps.

Blaine is well-bred so he is bathroom trained but it doesn't help in his situation because he has no idea where the bathroom in this house is. He wants to go looking for it but he doesn't know if he is allowed to leave Kurt's bedroom.

_Kurt, come back_, Blaine wants to shout but he can't. He can only hope that Kurt will be back before it's too late.

Time goes slowly while the hybrid lies in bed squeezing his inner muscles and willing his bladder to stop hurting. Sometimes it doesn't hurt much but then cramps hit him and he tenses up trying as hard as he can to not wet himself. It goes well for some time until during one super painful cramp Blaine feels himself leaking a few drops and he can't stop from there.

_Not the bed, not the bed,_ he thinks and jumps off it. He knows he will be in a lot of trouble for soiling his new clothes and the carpet but at least Kurt won't have to sleep in a dirty bed.

There is so much liquid coming out of him and no matter how hard Blaine squeezes it doesn't stop. In the end he is left standing in the middle of the room with wet pants and a small puddle soaking the carpet. Blaine looks down and two heavy tears fall into the mess on the floor. Just like he couldn't stop the pee, he can't stop the tears from falling.

This family has been nothing but nice to him and here he goes and makes a smelly mess in their house. He isn't scared of being punished or thrown out, he is more afraid to see the look on their faces when they realise what Blaine has done. They took him in when his best friend abandoned him and this is how he repays them.

_Stupid Blaine, stupid_, he chants in his mind.

He needs to clean it up, he knows it. He looks around and sees a box of tissues on Kurt's bedside table. He makes his way to grab them, the pants now getting colder unpleasantly. The hybrid takes the box and goes back to the wet spot. He gets on his knees and starts dabbing the puddle with the tissues. They absorb the fluids quickly but after he uses the last tissues there is still much dampness left. He has nothing else to clean it with.

Blaine looks around but suddenly it becomes the least of his worries because he hears steps and soon the door is opening. The hybrid watches in fear as Mr. H comes into the room. No, he wants Kurt. Kurt will be gentler with the punishment.

"Blaine, lunch is–" the man begins but doesn't end the sentence as he is left surprised when he sees what's going on. He sees the man sniffing around and Blaine can see the very moment he realises what the hybrid has done. Blaine hunches when Mr. H takes a step towards him. "Hey, shh, it's okay, everyone has accidents, alright? Kurt used to wet his bed for two years after my wife and I adopted him. It's okay to be stressed in a new place, especially after what happened to you. Nobody is angry, everything is fine. You can take a shower and we will all forget this happened. Sounds good?"

So that's what his punishment is. A shower. Blaine hates them, especially in winter because it's so cold outside. Luckily for him it's only the end of summer and while it's not particularly warm outside at least there is no snow. He can take this punishment.

Mr. H shouts for Kurt to come upstairs and Blaine doesn't want him anymore. He is too embarrassed. He knows that Kurt doesn't have accidents because he is trusted to sleep in a bed. Kurt is a good hybrid and Blaine is not. His cheeks flare red when the hybrid walks into the room. He can't even look at Kurt's face while Mr. H explains him what a bad dog Blaine is. Because at that moment Blaine feels like nothing more than just an animal.

Kurt is kneeling by his side in an instant and Blaine can't understand why, after all he must smell awfully. "I'm so, so sorry, Blaine," Kurt apologises and for the first time Blaine looks up at him. Kurt hasn't done anything wrong, Blaine should be the one apologising but he doesn't know how. "I should have showed you where the bathroom was or just stayed with you until you woke up."

"I'll clean the mess and you go help Blaine into the shower," the human instructs and Kurt pulls Blaine off the floor.

"Let's go to the bathroom," he says cheerfully and Blaine follows him out of the bedroom.

They walk into the room across the corridor and Blaine recognizes it as a bathroom. He looks at the toilet and tilts his head to the side. He doesn't need to pee anymore. Kurt must have brought him here to show him where to go next time.

"You can use this bathroom," Kurt tells him pulling a towel out of the cabinet. Blaine doesn't need to use it so he shakes his head. "No? You don't like it?"

Not sure how to express his thoughts Blaine shows at his stained pants and then at the toilet.

"Oh, you mean you don't want to _now_? That's okay, it's for the next time," Kurt tells him and Blaine nods. Next time, okay. "You know how to use it, don't you?"

Blaine nods again blushing. Of course Kurt doubts his abilities to act like a civilized hybrid. If he is given time he will prove them that he is better than that.

"Alright, here is your towel," Kurt says giving it to Blaine. "I'll bring you the change of clothes later. Use the products in the shower, they are mine so they are more cat-friendly but they should suffice until we get you the dog hybrid ones."

Blaine stands there dumbfounded. He knows that Kurt wants him to shower but he doesn't know how he is supposed to do it. His showers always involved the backyard and a hose.

"How are you, guys, doing in here?" Mr. H asks walking past the bathroom.

"I don't think Blaine has ever had a shower before," Kurt says slowly.

"No? Run him a bath then, we can teach him later. Now he is too distressed I think," Mr. H suggests and disappears.

"A bath it is," Kurt says with excitement. "I'll use my favourite bubbles for you. You will feel much better after you take a bath," he says preparing the bathtub.

It takes time for the bath to be ready but Kurt distracts Blaine by talking to him so it's not that bad. He almost forgets why they are there in the first place. Kurt turns the water off and urges him to get in. It's scary because the water is covered by a thick layer of foam but Blaine has promised himself to take his punishment without whining so he bravely raises his right leg ready to stick it into the tub.

"No, no, no," Kurt says quickly grabbing his arm gently. "You need to take your clothes off first. I forgot it's all new to you. Come here, I'll help you."

With a lot of assistance from Kurt Blaine is left in his boxer briefs. The cat hybrid turns around and tells him to get them off and go sit in the bathtub. Blaine takes his wet underwear off and puts them on the pile of other clothes. He steps into the tub and when his feet feel the warmth he sits down astonished. He can't believe he is sitting in a human bathtub full of warm water with tiny bubbles popping around him silently. Blaine takes handfuls of them and rubs his hands together. The bubbles disappear between them. Fascinated Blaine does the same with more bubbles. He barks at Kurt to get his attention.

The hybrid turns back to him and Blaine shows him how bubbles disappear between his hands. Kurt smiles at him widely.

"I'm glad you are enjoying my bubbles," he says sitting down on the edge of the tub and playing with the bubbles himself. "I like them too. They smell really nice and they make your skin very soft."

Blaine inhales deeply relishing on the smell. It smells like some flowers and it's so much better than the smell of his pee. The hybrid laughs at himself. He is so silly for comparing those two.

"I wish you could tell me what you are laughing about," Kurt says with a sad smile. "After the bath we'll go reheat lunch, eat, and then we'll start your speaking lessons, okay?"

Some foam gets on Blaine's nose and he skews his eyes to look at it.

"I'll take it as a yes," Kurt laughs.

* * *

**AN: What should be the first word Blaine learns (other than his name, the only word he can say out loud now)? All suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

I can't believe how many of you participated in helping me choose Blaine's first word. While most of you wanted to hear him say 'Kurt' I thought it might be too difficult to pronounce it at his level. To make up for that it's the first word that Kurt is trying to teach him :D

I want to thank you all for your suggestions and especially **DustyQOTF**, whose idea inspired me the most.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Blaine loves his bath time in his new, even if temporary home. Kurt keeps him company and they even have a bubble war that Blaine ends up winning because his new best friend doesn't want to get wet. He is also given a weird rubber duck that floats on water. He doesn't understand what's the point of it but still plays with it. It is kind of fun, he finds out.

The cat hybrid gives him products that smell like fruits. Soon Blaine learns that they don't taste like fruits at all. Kurt puts some banana smelling product on what he explains is called 'a loofah' and gives it to him to rub himself with while the other boy leaves him for a few minutes. In the end, when Blaine is all cleaned up he feels much better. Kurt helps him treat his bruises and he hopes that they stop hurting soon.

Feeling refreshed and wearing a new set of clothes which includes comfy pants and a t-shirt Blaine follows Kurt into the kitchen. Only then and there he remembers that they were supposed to eat earlier but they didn't because of his accident. He can't believe he has forgotten about it while distracted by the bath.

In the kitchen the hybrid looks around the floor hoping for a bowl set up for him. He can't find one. _They are angry after all_, he thinks. At least he isn't feeling very hungry after the ice-cream; his tummy is only making occasional noises, nothing he can't handle.

"Take a seat," Kurt says gesturing at one of the kitchen chairs and Blaine sits on it. He has never been seated on kitchen furniture before. It's nice to see everything from above. "Dad made spaghetti for lunch. I don't know what he was thinking…"

Blaine senses that Kurt is not very happy with Mr. H and wonders why. Blaine is very happy with him, the man has been very kind to him.

"I'll heat it up for a bit. Not too hot though, I know you have trouble with hot food. Hm, we'll need to work on it," the boy keeps talking absentmindedly.

While Kurt is busy with the food Blaine inspects his hands. They are all wrinkled from water which doesn't happen often to him. He rubs his fingers together trying to decide if he likes the weird sensation or not.

Blaine looks up when he hears Kurt chuckling. The cat hybrid is looking at him and Blaine extends his hands to show him what's going on. Kurt takes his hands and brushes his thumbs over Blaine's fingertips.

"Must have kept you in the bathtub for too long, sorry," Kurt apologises and Blaine is quick to smile at him – Kurt doesn't need to apologise. "You liked it, huh? Thought so."

There is a loud beep that grabs Kurt's attention and he lets go of Blaine's hands. The dog hybrid tries not to feel sad about losing the contact.

"My dad has already eaten while we were in the bathroom, so it's just the two of us," Kurt says placing two plates on the table, one in front of Blaine and one in front of where he sits next. "Bon appétit."

Blaine looks at his plate. He is given food, his friends are not angry! He is about to dig in when he notices the fork that is on the plate. He's seen how humans use it so he takes it in his fist and tries to grab a bite of spaghetti. He almost succeeds but as soon as he gets the fork up to his face the piece falls back into the plate. Blaine stares angrily at the annoying spaghetti piece. He tries again and then same happens. Next time he growls at his food trying to intimidate it but it doesn't work either. Unhappy, Blaine places his fork back onto the plate. He doesn't like spaghetti.

Kurt notices his struggle and rushes to aid him. "Blaine, look at me," he says and Blaine complies. Kurt stabs the spaghetti with his fork, twirls it in his fingers, and when he raises it there is a lot of spaghetti secured on it. "It's easy. Try it."

Blaine tries. He feels ashamed for using both hands but one hand just doesn't do the job. Maybe in the future he can get smart enough to eat properly.

They eat in silence until a slurping sound breaks it. Blaine blushes when he realises it's his doing. He knows it's impolite to slurp. But it doesn't seem to faze Kurt for some reason.

"Watch this," he says and takes the end of a long piece of spaghetti into his mouth and sucks it all in with a loud noise. He smiles with his sauce covered lips. "Your turn, try it."

Blaine can't say no to Kurt so he tries. He can't believe it but it is not only fun but the food also tastes better. They end up slurping the rest of their spaghetti just like that, forks forgotten.

"I think I know why dad made spaghetti out of all the meals he could cook," Kurt says wiping the sauce off his face.

After they finish eating Kurt washes the dishes with Blaine's assistance and they go into Kurt's bedroom. Blaine is happy to find out that there is no unpleasant smell in the room.

Kurt tells him to sit on the bed and soon joins him with a pen and a notebook in his hands. "Okay, so this is our first lesson. I thought I would keep a track of all the words you learn."

Blaine tries to concentrate on the other hybrid's words but he is too distracted by his hurting tummy. He was fine while he was eating but as soon as he finished he got this weird feeling inside his tummy and it got all round. Blaine rubs its over his clothes trying to lessen the pain.

"Blaine, you still with me?" Kurt asks. The hybrid opens his mouth to bark affirmatively but all that comes out is a belch. "Such a gentleman," Kurt laughs.

Blaine's tummy feels a little bit better after the gas left his mouth and it's just enough for him to finally be able to give Kurt his full attention.

"Let's try… What's your name?"

Blaine frowns. Kurt has just said his name then why is he asking again? It wouldn't be nice of him to forget his name when Blaine remembers his.

Kurt points at himself. "Kurt," he says slowly, then points at Blaine. "Blaine."

Okay, so Kurt remembers his name… Now what?

Kurt repeats his motions but this time when he points at Blaine he stays silent, looking pointedly at him. "What's your name?" he adds when nothing comes out of the hybrid's mouth.

It seems important to Kurt so the dog hybrid stops questioning it. "Bl-Blaine," he barks out.

Kurt's eyes light up for some reason. "Well done! Let's try again. Kurt," he says pointing at himself and then points at Blaine.

"Bl-Blaine!"

"Wonderful. Now let's change things up a little. Blaine," Kurt says pointing at him and then points at himself, waiting.

Blaine knows what he is supposed to say, he knows what Kurt expects. But he doesn't understand how Kurt hasn't figured out yet that he can't speak. "Bl-Blaine," he barks hesitantly. It's not what's expected of him but it's the only thing he can say. He's never felt this bad about not being able to speak human.

It must be showing because Kurt's face soon turns sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I was being stupid, we need to start with something easier," he says and thinks for a moment. "We can start with 'mom', it's one of the most common words that toddlers learn first. Repeat after me – mom," he says slowly.

Blaine knows that Sebastian has a mom but he doesn't know what she has to do with this.

"No? Nothing?" Kurt tries to not look disappointed but fails. "I'll think of something."

While the hybrid says nothing Blaine plays with the hem of his t-shirt, deep in his thoughts. While he has been treated very nicely by Kurt and Mr. H he can't help but think that his life with Sebastian was simpler. He knew what was expected of him while here everything is a surprise. Nobody bothered to get him to speak so he didn't have to feel like a failure all the time. He knew his old house and here he couldn't even go to the bathroom to take care of himself.

"Aha, I've got it!" Kurt says excitedly and starts laughing really loudly. Blaine tilts his head worried about his friend's sanity. "Come on, laugh with me," the hybrid encourages him and Blaine feels a strange pull. Kurt's laughter is so contagious that he can't not laugh even with the dark thoughts clouding his mind.

Blaine laughs with Kurt not knowing what's so funny and it's the only sound until the cat hybrid speaks again. "Now slower. Ha-ha-ha-ha," he goes back to laughing. Blaine mimics his slow laughter. "Now, let's take turns. Ha-ha," Kurt says pointing a finger at himself and then at Blaine.

"Ha-ha!" Blaine laughs.

"Ha-ha!" Kurt repeats. And then Blaine follows. "Hi!" Kurt laughs in a weird way.

"Hi!" Blaine repeats. He has never heard anyone laughing like that before.

"Hi!" Kurt beams and smiles even wider when Blaine repeats it. "Blaine, do you know what you just did?"

Yes, he has just laughed.

"You learned to say 'hi'! Now you know two words!"

Blaine looks dumbly at Kurt. "Hi," he says again and finally he understands why it sounds weird as laughter. It's because he is used to hearing it in other situations. "Hi," he says again.

He looks up at Kurt and feels tears gathering in his eyes. He is speaking. He is using real human words. He is not useless! He can go up to anyone and greet them. Nobody will ever be able to say 'this is Blaine, he can't speak' because now he can.

Not able to contain his gratitude Blaine throws himself at Kurt and tackles him onto the bed. He starts licking his neck and cheek to show him just how grateful he is. Kurt tastes like heaven.

"Mm, Blaine, stop it," the hybrid laughs pushing against his chest. Blaine whines when he can no longer reach Kurt's neck. "Hello."

"Hi," Blaine says proudly. They are communicating using _real_ language! He can't wait to learn more words.

Blaine crawls off of Kurt and sits back again. He helps the other hybrid to sit up and watches as he writes something in his notebook. When he shows it to Blaine he can see two words written there. Maybe when he learns to speak Kurt will teach him how to read.

"So we have 'Blaine' and 'hi'. I think we are doing very well so far," Kurt says checking his watch. "Only took you seven minutes or so. At this pace you will soon be speaking better than me."

They spend twenty more minutes on the lesson but Blaine is too excited to concentrate on new words that Kurt tries to teach him. He wants to learn more but it's just impossible to focus when all he can think about is how he is going to start greeting everyone he sees.

Kurt gives up on the lesson and offers to go celebrate by drinking some juice. Blaine does feel thirsty after _speaking_ so much so he is glad to go downstairs and into the kitchen. Mr. H is there reading something and he looks up when they enter.

"Hey, boys," he says.

"Hi!" Blaine responds loudly watching the human's surprised face.

"What? I thought Blaine only knew how to say his name," the man says.

"He just learned to say 'hi'," Kurt says looking proudly at Blaine. "He is a fast learner," he praises him softly.

"Well done," Burt looks impressed by that.

"Thank you. We are here to get some juice, do you want some?" Kurt asks when he opens the fridge.

"No, I'm fine," Mr. H says pressing some buttons on a small device. "I found this one missing hybrid ad in the newspaper. It doesn't have a photo but the description matches Blaine's appearance. It might be his family," he says and presses the device to his ear.

* * *

**AN: Hm, I wonder is the Smythes are already looking for Blaine...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, lovelies! I'm back with our beloved hybrids :)

First of all I want to apologise to **midlifecrissis** because I used their idea of Blaine getting a tummy ache and totally forgot to credit them.

Also, I want to thank you all for the kind words and support. It means so much to me. You have probably read these writers' words countless times but it doesn't make it any less genuine. There is nothing better than seeing a notification that someone followed your story ('_oh wow this person wants to read more of my story!_') or you (_'holy hell, they trust me as a writer and want to read more of my stories_!'), 'favorited' your story ('_they are publicly saying they like it, anyone can see it on their profile_!') or you ('_now everyone will know they like me_!'), or sent you a review or a private message ('_wow_, _this real human being just took their time to type out their thoughts and feelings about your story_!'). So thank you very very much for showing your love in all these different forms. You are the best!

There is also a **warning** for this chapter. In the last scene we have a **non-con'ish** situation. There is a very **innocent** Blaine and **sleeping** Kurt. If you don't want to read it, please, ignore the bit after the line break (it starts with Blaine waking up). I will summarize the ending in the AN.

Lastly, I will need your opinion on one matter so, please, read the question in the AN after the chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

Blaine sees Kurt turn pale. Maybe the juice has gone sour and it upset him. As a caring friend that he is Blaine walks over to Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. He squeezes gently to show him that he is there for him.

"Hi," the dog hybrid whispers in his ear. He hopes that through this word he can express that he will take care of Kurt until he feels better.

At that time Mr. H starts speaking. "Hello, I'm calling about the missing hybrid poster in the newspaper," he says and some noises come from the little device. "Found him? Well, that's good news. Yeah, we are looking for his owners. Thanks, goodbye."

"I take it, this wasn't him?" Kurt asks rubbing Blaine's hands.

Mr. H shakes his head and puts the device on the table. "They have found their hybrid already. Seriously they should have put a photo in the ad," he sighs. "Have you found anything promising online?"

"No, nothing yet," Kurt says and goes back to pouring the juice. Maybe it wasn't turning bad after all and Kurt wasn't upset at all. He doesn't let go just in case. "I'll look again before bed and again in the morning. Maybe his owners haven't even noticed he is gone. 'Cause you know, they are so _great_ with him."

"We will give them a week," the man says. "If we don't find Blaine's owners by the following weekend we will consider him our family member and I will set up a meeting with that hybrid therapist Doctor Martinez told us about. In the meantime we will be taking care of him as if he is already family."

"Which means I can take him to the barbecue at Rachel's tomorrow?" Kurt asks gently pulling on Blaine's hand as a sign to let go of him. When the hybrid reluctantly complies he is handed a glass of orange juice. "Rachel has already planned many outdoors games that I think Blaine will enjoy."

"I don't see why not," the human shrugs and gets off the chair. He folds the newspaper and takes it with him as he walks towards the door. "Just make sure she is okay with you bringing someone with you."

"Of course, dad," Kurt says with a roll of his eyes as the man leaves and sips his juice.

Blaine sniffs his glass. The juice smells nice and he takes a sip careful not to pour any on his new clothes. He needs to prove he is well-trained.

"I think you will like my friends and they will like you as well," Kurt starts talking again as they walk back to his bedroom with their glasses in hands. "You have met Mercedes at the ice-cream place already so you will know her. I'm not sure who else is coming but they are all great. I mean, I know they did nothing to protect me from bullies but everyone was bullied… It wasn't as bad for them as it was for me because I'm a hybrid _and _gay but still, they had their own problems. They do mean well tough so that's important."

They sit on the bed and Kurt shows him a group photo of his friends. There is one dog hybrid in it and Blaine feels uneasiness that he can't explain. He just knows that he wants to be the only dog hybrid in Kurt's life.

Kurt talks about each friend but Blaine can only focus on that stupid _dog_. His face is stupid. His ears are stupid and his tail too. He probably can talk so his voice is stupid as well. Blaine doesn't like him at all. Kurt is his and this hybrid doesn't deserve him.

After he is done with introductions Kurt takes his notebook and starts making a studying plan. He explains that he wants to write down more ideas for some clever teaching, whatever that means.

Blaine has nothing to do so Kurt gives him a piece of paper and a pen. He also gives him a book so he has a solid surface. He can't write so he does the only thing he can do with these tools – he draws.

In the beginning he doesn't know what he is drawing, he simply doodles but as soon as he takes the full picture in it becomes clear.

"Wow, Blaine, you are so good at this," Kurt says peeking at his drawing. "Is this a car?" Blaine nods. "And trees… is it the forest where we met?" Blaine nods. "Is it us three leaving this morning?" Blaine shakes his head. "Is it… your old family?"

Was Sebastian his family? Blaine doesn't think so. They were friends. But he doesn't know how to explain this to Kurt. For Kurt Mr. H is dad even though they aren't family. So he would probably consider Sebastian his family. Blaine nods.

"They really left you in that forest?" Kurt asks in disbelief. "That's so cruel of them… There are hybrid shelters they could have taken you to. It's barbaric to leave someone out there to die."

Kurt is upset. And Blaine is the cause of that. Not knowing how to communicate his thoughts Blaine quickly doodles a smiling face with pointy cat ears on top. He shows it to Kurt. And Kurt smiles!

"You are amazing, Blaine," he says getting off the bed. He opens a few drawers looking for something and soon comes back with a pencil case. He opens it to reveal many coloured pencils and gives them to Blaine together with a few sheets of clear paper.

And so they work together in silence – Kurt with his teaching plan and Blaine with his drawings. He draws an ice-cream cone, a plate of spaghetti, and a bathtub together with his own happy face. Kurt smiles at him and tells him that they will have the leftover spaghetti for dinner. In the next drawing that Blaine takes a long time on Kurt sees his own face and gasps.

"It's like looking in a mirror," he says examining the sheet closely. "If I haven't just seen you draw it I would say it's a photo… or that at least it took hours to draw. You are really talented."

Blaine puffs up his chest proudly. He enjoys compliments very much.

When the dinner time comes around Blaine has five detailed drawings and Kurt has a 'decent plan for the next lesson'. They have dinner together with Mr. H and the man joins them when they start slurping their spaghetti. This time Blaine makes sure not to eat too much. He doesn't like it when his tummy hurts.

After dinner Kurt decides that they should watch a movie and so they do it. Kurt cuddles Blaine the whole time. Blaine loves watching movies with Kurt.

By the time they finish watching the movie both hybrids are on the verge of falling asleep on the couch. Kurt turns the TV off and they walk to the bathroom. Blaine is given a toothbrush and they get ready for the night together.

He wonders if they have a doggie bed. He hasn't seen any signs of a dog hybrid ever living in this house so he doesn't expect them to have such thing. Maybe Kurt would lend him his old cat bed… He stops mid-brushing as the thought hits him. Maybe he will be allowed to sleep in a _real_ bed. Kurt has been sleeping in a human bed and he allowed him to do the same earlier. Except… they might not trust him not to wet it during the night. He needs to show that he is capable of taking care of his bladder.

After quickly brushing his teeth Blaine takes a few steps towards the toilet and pushes his pants down. Kurt will see that he is bathroom-trained and Blaine will regain his trust. And then he might be allowed to sleep in Kurt's bed.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt startles covering his eyes. "You can't pee when someone else is in the room. I'll give you some space," he says and leaves the bathroom.

Blaine stands frozen in his spot, confused. Kurt obviously didn't want to see him using the toilet but he needs to show him he can. He could leave the mess in the toilet for Kurt to see that he has used it correctly but he might think that Blaine doesn't know how to flush. In the end the hybrid opts for peeing loudly. If Kurt is within the earshot he will hear that Blaine is behaving properly.

After he flushes and gets his pants back on Kurt comes back into the bathroom. "Decent?" he asks. "I've brought you pyjamas to change into. You could try it yourself this time."

Kurt gives him clothes and starts applying something on his face while Blaine tries to figure out how to get himself into the new clothes. It takes time but he succeeds.

"You really learn things fast, don't you?" Kurt asks watching the hybrid folding the clothes the way he had done before.

After they are done Blaine heads to Kurt's room but the hybrid stops him. "My dad prepared the guest room for you," he says and they walk into the room next to Kurt's. "If you need anything you can come to me, at any hour, okay? Now, get into the bed."

Blaine lies in the bed and Kurt covers him with the blanket. The bed is comfy and the blanket is soft and he knows it should make him happy. But Kurt is about to leave and Blaine doesn't want that.

"Sleep well," Kurt says and leaves the room after turning the light off.

The wind blows loudly outside and Blaine gets his head under the blanket in fear.

Blaine doesn't like the guest room. It's dark and Kurt is not there. He peeks from under the blanket and sees something moving on the wall. Instantly he remembers all the scary movies he was forced to watch with Sebastian and his friends. He gets a mental image of a girl climbing out of a TV and killing the hybrid that was in the room. He can't help fearing that she climbed out of Kurt's TV while they were in the bathroom and now is coming to kill him or Kurt. There is a crack outside the door and he gets the blanket higher up so it covers his face again. Maybe the girl can't get to him if he is covered.

Or it might be the demon that possesses hybrids and makes them do horrible things like hurt others or themselves. One of Sebastian's friends told him that dog hybrids were the most likely to be possessed. He whimpers at the thought of hurting Kurt or Mr. H. He doesn't want the demon to possess him.

It's hot under the blanket. There isn't much air to breathe and Blaine can feel himself quickly getting sweaty. He dares to look again. This time he can see a strange form in the corner. It's not moving, just standing there facing Blaine. The hybrid starts trembling. He wants to shout for help but he can't.

No, he can. He can say two words already, it means he is capable of speaking. He should be able to say Kurt's name, it's easy.

He opens his mouth. Nothing comes out. The monster keeps staring at him.

He tries again. Nothing. He starts sobbing.

The door opens in seconds to reveal a huge figure that comes into the room. Blaine starts screaming.

"What's going on?" Blaine hears Kurt's voice. Is it coming from the big monster? Has it gotten to Kurt already?

The light switches on and Blaine shuts his eyes close. He doesn't want to see what's in front of him.

"He might have had a nightmare," he hears Mr. H's voice.

"He went to bed five minutes ago tops," Kurt says and Blaine feels someone sitting by his side on the bed. "He must be scared of the dark."

He is not scared of the dark, he is scared of _what is in the dark_.

Hearing familiar voices Blaine opens his eyes. Kurt is sitting by his side smiling sadly and Mr. H is walking around the room. Blaine latches at Kurt and hugs him tightly. He feels the other hybrid's arms wrapping around his body and feels much safer.

"I could bring your old nightlight. This socket would work," the man thinks out loud.

"He is shaking like a leaf," Kurt says rubbing Blaine's back. "I don't think he will be okay sleeping alone, even with the light on," he argues. "He could sleep in my bed. There is plenty of space."

"Sure, if it helps him sleep," Mr. H nods and comes closer. "Take Blaine to your room and I will bring his pillow and the blanket."

"Okay," Kurt agrees and starts petting Blaine's hair to get his attention. "Blaine, sweetie, let's go to my room, okay?" he asks gently pulling the hybrid out of the bed. As they walk out of the guest room Blaine looks at the corner where the monster has just been but right now it's just a curtain there.

Mr. H brings some device that glows a soft bluish light and even when the main light is off Blaine can see everything in the room. Kurt tells him that there is no reason to be afraid of the dark and promises to protect him from anything that he thinks might hurt him during the night. Blaine believes him and falls asleep with Kurt spooning him.

* * *

Blaine wakes up when Kurt is still asleep. He looks at the hybrid and smiles. His hair is a mess and his left ear is twitching because a stray hair is tickling it. Blaine fixes Kurt's hair and his ear relaxes.

From up close Blaine can see that the cat hybrid's whiskers are not only long but also thick. One is bent funnily and Blaine moves it so it can straighten up. The movement makes Kurt sneeze softly. It's cute.

Kurt must have gotten hot during the night because the blanket is not covering his upper body. He watches as his tail moves from side to side lazily. When it gets closer to Blaine he catches it and giggles at himself when the tail struggles to pull away. Blaine lets go of it. Kurt's tail is so fluffy and soft. He catches it again and strokes it till the very tip. Kurt stars purring.

He knows that purring means that cats are happy and since Kurt is part cat he must enjoy someone petting his tail. Blaine wraps his hand around the base of Kurt's tail and moves it slowly along its full length. Kurt's purring becomes louder and his hips start moving. Blaine continues petting the tail excited to have found a way to make Kurt happy.

The cat hybrid's hips start moving faster and that's when Blaine hears them – painful moans. The exact same ones that he used to hear behind Sebastian's closed doors. He must be having a nightmare. There is a weird frown on his face and his breathing is shallow. He must be really scared in his dreamland.

Blaine releases Kurt's tail and shakes his shoulder trying to wake him up. It works.

"M, what?" Kurt asks hoarsely as he opens his eyes. Blaine goes back to petting his tail. Hopefully it will help Kurt relax and forget his nightmare.

Blaine doesn't know what's going on but in a matter of seconds Kurt is out of his bed with his blanket in his hands. He gets out of the bed too. _Kurt is probably still scared from his nightmare,_ he thinks. He needs to hug Kurt and make it better. He can pet his tail more as well if Kurt wants him to.

"Stay away, Blaine," Kurt says sternly.

Blaine stops. What if Kurt is not fully awake and thinks he is the monster from his nightmare?

Kurt points at the door. "Leave," he says not looking at him.

Blaine's bottom lip trembles. Kurt is asking him to leave, just like Sebastian did countless times before getting rid of him altogether.

His tail wraps itself around his waist and he slowly walks out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Question: Kurt and Blaine go the barbecue and Blaine makes a friend. Which bromance do you prefer: Blam or Bike Chanderson?**

Summary of the last scene: When he wakes up Blaine starts playing with Kurt's tail which is an erogenous zone. He hears Kurt moaning and thinks he is having a nightmare. When Kurt wakes up and realises what has happened he tells Blaine to get out of his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for your support and love for this story. You are the best!

Many of you participated in the poll to help me decide if Blaine should befriend Sam or Mike. Having combined the results from all websites I use, Bike Chanderson won (14 against 6 votes). I think we will see the beginning of their friendship in the next chapter if my muse doesn't interfere.

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Outside Kurt's room Blaine stops to think of what he is supposed to do now. Kurt asked him to _leave_. But he isn't sure what he meant by that.

Whenever Sebastian told him to leave he was expected to wait until he was allowed to go in again but Kurt has proved again and again that he is different from his former friend.

He remembers Sebastian using the phrase 'I'm _leaving'_ on numerous occasions when he was walking out of the house. But he doesn't think that Kurt wants him to leave the house, he is never allowed to go outside on his own.

He can go into the guest room where he was supposed to sleep but he isn't brave enough to risk the monster still being there. Without Kurt to protect him he is useless against the supernatural being.

There are steps coming closer to the door from Kurt's side and the dog hybrid gets hopeful for a second until the steps fade away. He is still not wanted in the room. Kurt doesn't want him. _No, half-asleep Kurt doesn't want me_, Blaine corrects himself. When the cat hybrid is fully awake he will want Blaine. He just doesn't know when it happens.

Having no real plan Blaine walks away from the door and down the corridor. Maybe he can find Mr. H and he will tell him what to do. He is an adult and probably doesn't get nightmares so he won't treat him as a nightmare monster. And he must be smart, the human will surely know what Blaine can do to make Kurt better.

The man is nowhere to be seen upstairs and he is not downstairs in the kitchen or the room with the TV either. There are a couple of closed doors that probably lead to other rooms he has never been to but Blaine doesn't open them. Kurt or Mr. H would have shown him the rooms if he was allowed to go in.

Gingerly Blaine sits down on the couch and stares at the black screen. Watching TV has never been this boring. His mind wanders off, he thinks of how to make Kurt forget his nightmare. For Blaine a walk always helps but it's not like he can take Kurt for a walk. They could play some games outside but in order to do so, Kurt would have to want to spend time with him. Blaine hopes that he does. He can't imagine Mr. H as his best friend.

As if on cue the front door of the house opens and the human walks in. Blaine barks to get his attention.

"Hi!" he says immediately when he remembers that he can speak, he doesn't need to bark like a dog to greet someone anymore.

"Good morning, Blaine," the man smiles at him from the doorway. "Sleep well?"

The hybrid thinks about it. He slept peacefully with Kurt holding him close but the morning has been kind of… tough so far. He needs to ask the human to help him and this is a good opportunity. He shakes his head.

"No? Did you have a nightmare?" Mr. H asks eyeing him with sympathy.

Blaine shakes his head and points upwards.

"I don't think I understand, kiddo," the man says. "Can you show me maybe?"

Show? He can do it. The hybrid closes his eyes as if sleeping, then opens them and starts petting his own tail. He suddenly jumps and points at the door. The human should understand now.

"Sorry, still no clue," he says slowly. "But I hear you are quite an artist. You could make a quick drawing of what happened. Maybe then I would understand."

He can draw, Blaine nods. He just needs some paper and a pen or a pencil. But everything is in Kurt's bedroom and he is not allowed to go in. And he has no idea how to ask Kurt for the drawing tools through the closed door.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make some sandwiches for breakfast while you draw," the man says and Blaine follows him.

As promised the hybrid is given a notebook of some sorts and a pen. Mr. H opens a clear page and Blaine starts doodling. He first draws Kurt and himself sleeping peacefully. The next doodle shows him petting Kurt's tail. And the last one features Kurt angrily pointing at the door and a very upset Blaine.

He waits until the human finishes preparing food and shows him the drawings. "Oh," is the only response he gets at first. Blaine looks at his drawings again and wonders if the man will be able to see that Kurt thinks he is his nightmare monster from them. He probably won't. Stupid Blaine, can't even draw properly. From the picture anyone could guess that Blaine squeezed Kurt's tail too hard and hurt him.

"Blaine, do you know why Kurt got upset over what happened?" Mr. H asks. He isn't sure anymore. Maybe he really hurt Kurt's tail. He shrugs. "Okay, has anyone ever explained to you what sex is? Or told you that the function of penis is not only for, you know, peeing?"

Blaine stares at him blankly.

"Alright… I didn't think I would have to give the talk twice but I think you should be educated about it," the man says. "Stay here, I'll bring the pamphlets I used the last time."

He leaves Blaine sitting alone in the kitchen. The sandwiches smell very nice and the hybrid's mouth starts watering. His stomach rumbles but he doesn't dare to take a bite. Kurt is already upset with him, he doesn't want Mr. H to get angry at him as well.

The man comes back and sits in front of him. He puts something on the table and clears his throat. "I will try to make it simple. Ah, where do I start…So sex. It's something two people who love each other do to get closer. When they both feel ready of course. I don't think you need to know the mechanics of it right now but it seems that you need to understand the basics."

The man pushes one of the papers he has on the table towards him.

"This is a picture of what the bottom part of a cat hybrid's body looks like most of the time," he says pointing at the figure on the left. "Now, see the difference in the picture on the right?"

Blaine can spot the difference. The penis is standing up in this one. It's not good, he knows it. It happened to him once and he was taken to the doctor to treat it. He never had it happen to him again.

"It shows what a hybrid's penis does when he is aroused," the man continues. "The same happens to other physically male hybrids and humans. Usually it happens when certain sensitive parts of the body are stimulated. They are called erogenous zones," he flips the paper to reveal another picture. This time of the front and back of a hybrid. "The most common erogenous zones shared by most males are penis, testicles, navel, nipples, neck," he says pointing at each area, "buttocks, and anus. When it comes to cat hybrids, it's also their tail. So by stroking it you can arouse them and consequently they would get an erection. That's what probably happened to Kurt when you touched his tail."

Oh no, petting Kurt's tail can get him sick! He did it to Kurt. He made him sick and now he will need to go to the doctor and get the metal thingy inside his ass cheek. And while the doctor they went to earlier was nice, it doesn't change the fact that he caused his best friend pain. He remembers how uncomfortable he felt when it happened to him. He got all hot and achy in his crotch area. He tried rubbing the itchy feeling away but nothing helped. Not until he got medicine.

"Since intimacy is something that should only happen between two consenting people, it's normal that Kurt freaked out when you touched his body in such way without him being mentally present to tell you if it's okay or not. It's very important that you understand that if you are touching someone they have to tell you at first if it's okay. Otherwise you can't touch them. Especially not the erogenous zones."

Blaine doesn't pay attention anymore even though the man keeps talking. He is too distressed about making Kurt ill. He chastises himself for ever thinking that it was okay to pet his tail. Of course, Kurt was purring and that means that a cat is happy but Kurt is not a cat, he is a _hybrid_. Maybe hybrids purr when they are in pain. That would explain his expression and moans. It all makes sense now.

"Hey, Blaine, look at me," Mr. H asks gently. "There is no need to get upset over this. You didn't know you were doing something wrong. Now you know and I'm sure you won't do it again, right? Will you touch Kurt's tail again without permission?" Blaine shakes his head violently. "That's what I thought. I'm sure Kurt understands it was an accident. We can go talk to him."

They walk upstairs and Mr. H knocks on Kurt's bedroom door. "Hey, Kurt, Blaine and I would like to talk to you about something," he says.

"Give me a second," Blaine hears Kurt say breathlessly, "I'm changing."

It takes a few moments and the door opens to reveal Kurt. His hear is a damp mess and he smells of raspberries.

"Just took a shower," he explains and walks further into the room, letting the others get in.

Blaine notices that he doesn't even glance at him. "Hi," he says shyly. Kurt must be so angry at him for making him sick.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt responds, his cheeks turning pink when he finally looks up at him.

"Sit down, boys," the human says and both Kurt and Blaine sit down on the bed facing him. "Blaine here told me about the incident you two had this morning."

"Oh my god," Kurt covers his head with his hands.

"He wants to apologise to you for what he did and he promises to never do it again. He is also very upset because he thinks you are angry at him."

"I'm not angry," Kurt says quickly. "I was just shocked. I was having a… I was dreaming… I was… and I just… I woke up and he touched my tail… and then I just…"

"Breathe, son," Mr. H interrupts him. "I know what happened and why you reacted the way you did. You had every right to freak out. What Blaine did was wrong and I don't expect you to react calmly when someone touches you without consent. I tried to explain it to Blaine and I think he understands now that it was wrong to touch you and hence, the apology. And if you accept his apology and you are not angry at him you need to tell him that because I think it's eating him alive."

Kurt nods. "I'll talk to him," he assures the man.

Blaine hopes that Mr. H can express just how sorry he is. He needs the man to tell him that Blaine will hold his hand when Kurt goes to the doctor. He needs him to tell Kurt that he will take care of him until he gets better and afterwards for as long as he is allowed. He wants him to tell Kurt that he will brave sleeping in the guest room if Kurt is uncomfortable with having Blaine around anymore. He needs Kurt to know all this.

"Great, so I'll leave you two alone so you can talk," the man says and leaves.

No, it's not enough. He hasn't said enough for Kurt to forgive him. Blaine whines watching him leave.

"Shh, it's okay," he feels Kurt's hand on his own and looks down at it in awe. "I'm not angry, we are still friends, okay?"

Kurt is smiling. He can't believe Kurt is smiling _at him._

"I know that dad explained to you what happened to me when you touched my tail. It's something we, cat hybrids, are very sensitive about. So when it happened I wasn't thinking clearly. That's why I was… mean to you. And I'm sorry," Kurt says slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't handle the situation in a better way."

Kurt shouldn't be apologising. It's Blaine who did wrong, not Kurt. He needs to apologise. He needs to say 'sorry'.

"Sss…" damn it, he sounds like a snake. "Ooo…"

Kurt looks expectantly at him. He can't screw up.

"Ssooo…" he manages but the rest doesn't come out. He doesn't know how to make that weird sound. He screwed up earlier and now he screwed up apologising. Way to go, Blaine.

"I know you are sorry," Kurt smiles widely when Blaine doesn't show any signs of trying to speak again. "Thank you for saying it, I appreciate that. If it makes you feel better we can work on this word after breakfast together with other words I want to teach you today."

Kurt is still willing to teach him how to speak. Blaine can't comprehend how someone can be so kind. He caused Kurt pain and he still wants to be friends and help him. Kurt is the nicest hybrid in the whole world. No, the nicest living being. There is nobody nicer than him. Blaine is sure of that.

A tear escapes Blaine's eyes. He is so lucky to have Kurt as a friend.

"Wha- don't cry, it's okay, nothing to be sad about," the hybrid shushes him.

When strong arms encircle his body and Kurt starts playing with his ears, Blaine knows he is forgiven.

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me super happy *nudge nudge wink wink***


End file.
